Pissing off the brothers
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Iz Clearwater was the first, followed by her brother Seth and his best friend Sam…now they wait for the others to catch up. Nikki Swan needs to be saved and Iz is determined to do it. Along with crazy Family antics & imprints.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Isabella Marie Clearwater, I am twenty two, and I am older sister to Seth, 19 and Leah Clearwater, 18. I didn't think magic was real until the day I phased into a wolf. I was the first, but not the last. I had a normal life until then. I had to move out of our home and got my own house on the rez. It got lonely being the only one and staying away from the family. My friends, my family, they all thought that I didn't like them. So even if I see them I just turn around and walk away. I know I hurt Leah, Sam, Seth, and Jake. Now a year later I am watching my sister, Jake and Jared graduating from high school. I can't even congratulate them, because I can't be near them.

That's when something caught my eye. Sam, he was starting to show signs of phasing, as was my younger brother. _Shit_. I cursed as I kept an eye on them. That's when I saw Jake, Jared and Jared's older cousin, Paul, looking over at me, before telling my sister, brother, and Sam. They all looked at me hopeful, I gave them a smile, avoiding everyone's eyes, and a nod and turned around to leave. I came face to face with the one person I never wanted to see again. My ex-boyfriend, Quil.

"Isa? How have you been?" He asked shifting closer to the little arm candy. I just shook my head and walked past him. He was the reason I got so pissed off and phased, even though my Dad, Billy, Joshua, Old Quil all know the real reason, I still blame him.

"You're not even gonna talk to me? Just ignore me like you do everyone else, your family, your friends? Go back to your little hole in the ground and become a hermit?" He snapped.

That got me to stop. I turned around and snapped, painfully aware of everyones eyes on me. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" I snapped. "It's not like you ever fucking cared, Quil. I remember all the bullshit you put me through. How you fucked Stacy on our anniversary! How you lied to me about goin out with the guys and you were out with that fucking bitch?!"

I looked over to see Sam starting to shake in anger. _Shit he's closer than I thought._ I thought as I looked to see my dad motioning over to Sam with head. I nodded and looked back at Quil. "I have nothing else to say to you." I said as Quil looked stunned. I turned and walked toward my family.

I walked over to Leah and hugged her. "Happy Graduation, sweetie." I said softly. I snuck a glance at Sam and he was trying to breathe slowly. I looked behind me to Seth, who had started shaking as well. I looked to them and said, "How bout you two and I take a walk. I need to ask your help on my house anyway. Leah we'll see you later." I looked over to see Leah nodding as she sided up to Jake, smiling. Jake looked to be getting ready to start as well.

The two looked at me and nodded as we took off walking. It was quiet as we cut through the forest. When I noticed that we were quite a ways away I stopped abruptly making them stop.

I had to piss them off.

"Do you two want to know the real reason I left?" I asked in an emotionless voice and they both nodded warily.

"It's because I hated you both, I hated anything doing with you. I left so I wouldn't have to deal with two weak, pathetic, little boys anymore." I said and I noticed them start to shake. "Seth I hate being connected to you. Sam I hate how everywhere I went you trailed behind like a little fucking puppy."

That did it they both growled and screamed as they phased. I went behind a tree and phased only to be assaulted by two voices.

_What the fuck is going on?_ Sam

_Why the fuck are we fucking dogs?_ Seth

_Calm down both of you!_ I ordered and they stopped._ Now I know you're both confused. But something is goin on that you both should know. And before you interrupt Sammy, Sethy, I don't hate you I had to piss you off so that you'll phase faster. I'm sorry; just know I didn't mean anything. The legends are true. They are all true."_

_Holy muthafuckin shit on a fuckin piece of toast!_ Seth said and I laughed. _Isa how do we turn back?_

_Think human, just think about being human and you'll turn back._ I said as they both turned back. I turned around and trotted behind a tree to get dressed. I came back out to see how different they both looked. "Come on your gonna have to stay like that till we get to my house." I said as I led the way. I didn't want to look back to see my baby brother and his best friend holding their junk. That's something that not even I want to see.

"So Isa, this is why you've been avoiding us?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"You can't be around anyone, until you get your temper under control. You can't tell anyone about us. It has to stay a secret. The council knows, but that's it. I'll teach you all I know, just be ready for anything. We'll have a bonfire tomorrow night to welcome you to my pack. I am Alpha, so you will listen. I hate doing this but I have to." I said cringing as I placed myself in Alpha mode. "Sam, Seth you cannot tell anyone about us, unless you imprint on them. You will not go anywhere, but patrol and my house, which you will be moving into. You cannot talk to Leah or any of the guys. They could accidentally set you off and you could hurt them."

They didn't say anything just stayed silent. I knew this was gonna be hard on them, hell, it almost killed me.

**Time skip (1 year later)**

Here we are one year later and things have gotten into a routine. I get a call from Billy asking for a ride to go see Chief Swan in Forks. I told him yeah, he wanted me to check on a girl by the name of Nicole Swan. Something about her getting close to the Cullen's and he was worried about her.

"Sammy, Sethy!" I yelled as they came running out of the house, shirtless as usual, to stand in front of me.

"What's up, Iz?" Seth asked looking a bit confused.

"I gotta take Billy to Chief Swan's house. He wants me to see if any of the leeches are trying anything around her."

"She's a fucking leech lover, if she wants to fuck a leech then let her." Sam retorted. I smacked him on the head.

"No matter how fucking suicidal this chick is, it's our job to protect her, just stick to the border. The Cullen's have been patrolling as well. I don't want them anywhere near here, understood?"

"Got it." Sam said as they pushed each other into the forest. "Seth I need you to go and keep an eye on Jake, he's starting to show signs. Just be ready and if he does start to shake like you did, then you'll know he's ready. Get him to the woods and have Sam howl and I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to go check on Jared, he was starting to show signs, from what Joshua said." 

Seth nodded and rolled his neck as he took off into the forest. I took down the dirt path that led to the main road. As I came to the main road I saw Jared shaking as he turned from the road leading to our house. Walking over to him I asked, "Hey Jared, long time no see, what's up?"

Jared looked over at me and scowled. _He's getting close_.

"What happened?"

"What happened? What happened? Your fucking sister happened that's what!" He yelled shaking even harder.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, walking him into the woods without him noticing.

"She fucking told Nina that I was fucking cheating on her with that Fucking slut Stacy!" He yelled.

"So what!" I said nonchalantly.

"So What?!" He yelled his shaking increasing. "My fucking engagement is called off because of it! I didn't even fucking do it!"

"Who cares? It's not like it would have lasted anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders. I turned around and pushed him down and he started to blur. _One more button_.

"Did you know that Nina was telling everyone that once she got into college she was gonna go wild and live her life away from you?" I asked looking down at him and stepped back as his bones started to bend and break until a huge chocolate wolf was standing in front of me growling. I calmly walked behind a tree and phased. Jared's voice was immediately there.

_What the hell did you fucking do to me? What the fuck is going on? How the hell am I supposed to go home like this? Why the fuck am I a fucking dog?_ Jared.

_To answer your questions, she didn't do anything but piss you off, the legends are true and I mean all of them, you can phase back as soon as you calm down, and like I said the legends are true and because a coven of fucking bloodsuckers decided it would be nice to play fucking family we get the added bonus of being huge fucking wolves._ Sam said as Seth and I let out a laugh.

_So this is what happened last year when you all disappeared?_ Jared asked and this time Seth answered.

_Yeah, well Sam and I. Iz was already was one from the year before._ Seth

_Alright you guys got this, Jared, Sam's Beta so when I'm not here you listen to him. Got it? I need to get back to Billy. Good luck guys._ I said laughing as I phased back and got dressed as I saw Seth and Sam come running up to Jared.

I took off toward the main road and ran all the way to Billy's house. Rolling my neck and shoulders I knocked on the door. Hearing the sound of wheels I knew Billy was opening the door. I looked down at him and he smiled, but stopped when he saw my tense face.

"What's up, Iz?" he asked and I sighed.

"Is Jake here?" I asked and he nodded his head. "I'll tell you in the truck. Don't need him hearing this."

"Jake!" Billy yelled as I saw Jake come running up. He stopped and looked at me, scowling. _Still bitter I see._

"Yeah?" He asked and I saw a shudder run over his body. I was watching him intently with no emotion on my face.

"Iz is taking me to Charlie's, so I'll be gone for a while. Order a pizza or go see Leah." Billy said as I helped him down the ramp. Jake followed us out and helped his Dad into the truck, picking up the wheelchair and placing it in the back.

As soon as we were on our way I spoke. "He's getting closer. So are a few others."

"What was it that had you tense today?" He asked curiously.

"Jared phased." I said flatly and heard him let out a long sigh.

"I see. How many others?" He asked. _Now we're getting to the good stuff._ I thought as I snorted.

"Nine." I said and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Nine? You're sure?" he asked as I just nodded.

"There's Jake, Leah, Embry, Brady Running-Horse, Collin Two-Leaves, Paul Lahote, Timothy Rain, Lynden BigRiver, and…" I paused and then huffed out. "Quil Ateara."

Billy just nodded and looked out the window. As soon as we made it to the Chief's house I honked and the Chief came out.

"Hey Iz, how have you been?" Charlie asked as soon as I got out of the truck.

"Good, Charlie. Hey is Nikki here?" I asked, she and I used to be close when we were younger and being watched by Sarah on the rez.

"Yeah she should be up in her room right now." He said pointing up the window on the second story. I nodded and took off toward the house, letting Charlie get Billy out of the truck.

I climbed the stairs and knocked.

"Come in." She yelled.

I opened the door and saw her sitting at her computer. I could smell the leech all over the room. I shook my head to clear it.

"Hey Nic, what's up? Long time no see." I said as she finally looked over at me and smiled hugely.

"Izzy! How have you been? I talked to Jake the other day and he said something about you, Sam and Seth starting some kind of gang. What's that about? He said last year you took off with Seth and Sam at his and Leah's graduation and then they never came back home. He said you barely talk to him and you keep looking at him, like you're waiting for something. I think you're scaring him personally, but that's how Jake's always been huh? A bit of a scaredy cat?" She rushed out and I smiled softly to her.

"Yeah he is. I've been good, and no Sam, Seth and I are not a gang, we're just helping the Council with some wildlife problems in the area. Sam and Seth are really big helps to me, now that I don't have to do it all on my own." I said laughing.

We talked about other things catching up and all, until my cell rang. I got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo Iz, we gots a prob, big time prob." Seth said frantically.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Sam imprinted on Leah!" He said quickly.

I shook my head and frowned. Sam's the first? Him and Leah? I shook my head. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Sorry, Nic, I'll be back soon to catch up some more. I gotta go Seth called and said that something's come up." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"It's alright I have to go cook for Dad anyways." She said as we descended the stairs.

As soon as I got down the stairs I said my goodbyes and rushed out the door. Twenty minutes, and a lot of traffic violations later I was standing in front of my house. Watching Seth hold Sam back from getting away. He was actually sitting on him. Seth being bigger than Sam helped a lot.

"Chill the fuck out, Sam!" Seth said. I looked to see Jared standing there smirking in amusement. _Seems he's calmed down_.

"Enough, Calm yourselves Now!" I yelled as Seth jumped off of Sam and Sam just laid there, seemingly calmed down. "Now tell me what the fuck happened."

"Jared, calmed down then we were sitting here talking, when dumbass number one got a call from Leah, saying she needed to talk to him. So he told her where the house was. Next thing I know Sam goes into the kitchen Lee shows up to tell Jared she's sorry about telling Nina that, but that was what someone told her. Anyways Sam comes walking out of the kitchen, sandwich in his mouth and locks eyes with Lee, next thing I know Lee takes off running and Sam tries to go after her. I grabbed him and sat on him, called you, and then you showed up." Seth said looking to Sam, who looked in complete agony.

I never thought this would happen, imprinting is supposed to be rare, maybe he's the exception. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out my cell. Dialing my sisters cell I waited.

"Hello?" Came a freaked out voice that belonged to my sister.

"Lee can you come back here so I can explain something to you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." She said shakily as the phone ended.

"I'll tell you this much, Uley, you hurt my sister and you'll not only have Seth on your ass, but me as well." I said in a deathly calm tone as he just nodded wide eyed.

"I could never hurt her, Iz! I swear!" He pleaded.

A few minutes later Leah came walking up eyeing us all. "What's going on here Iz?" She asked warily.

I could understand that, hell if I was surrounded by four overly huge people I'd be scared too. I chuckled and pointed to Sam. "Ask him. Sam take a walk with her and tell her everything. I've got a lot on my plate. I need to take Jared with me."

Sam nodded and grabbed Leah's hand taking her for a walk down the path that led to the beach.

"Where are we going?" Jared asked.

"Within the next week. You're cousin will most likely phase and I need you there to calm him down. I know he knows Sam and Seth, but I figured if you were there it would be easier. You can't be around anyone man, I'm sorry to do this. Jared Cameron, you will not in any way shape or form come in tell with anyone you know about any of this. Anyone who isn't pack." My voice in Alpha mode.

"What?!" Jared Yelled as I cringed from his voice.


	2. Interference

Jared stared as if he was going to keel over. "You're shittin' me right? Come on, Iz! You have to be kidding."

"Sorry, J, I'm not. I wish to the Spirits that I was, but I'm not. No One can know. Also not to piss you off too much, it's probably a good thing you and Nina are over. What do you think would happen if you and she had gotten married and you imprinted? You would leave her for your imprint and she would still be hurt." I explain as realization and sadness dawn in his eyes.

"I understand. Doesn't mean I like it, but I do understand." He said putting his head down.

I smiled softly as I started walking. "Come on, let's go check on that cousin of yours." I said as we went behind trees to phase.

**~Time Skip~ (**_**One Month Later**_**)**

Walking into the living room I saw Jake, Seth, Sam, Jared and Leah sitting there talking and laughing. So my time frame for Paul was a little off. I don't want to imprint…I'm have too much on my plate to handle as it is.

"Yo Iz." Leah said walking up to me. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, let's got take a walk." I said as we take off outside.

As soon as we're far enough away she turns to me. "It's about the party tonight. Do you think I could invite Kim, Nic and Emily? I haven't seen them in so freakin long." She said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know, Lee. I mean, Jake just recently became okay with all of this and I don't know." I said sighing as we sat down on a fallen log.

"Pleeeaaaassseeee, Izzy! Please, please, please!" She begged as I got annoyed.

"Fine, you can invite them, but no one else and if they are going to get drunk or high, they need to stay here. Got it?" I said laying down the law.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Leah squealed hugging me and running off.

"That was a nice thing you did for her, Iz." Seth said coming to stand beside me.

"I'm not sure if it was for her benefit or mine of having to hear her beg me some more." I said laughing as he laughed to. "Come on, Little brother, let's get back. I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Seth declared as we raced back to the house.

**~Time Skip~**

The party was in full swing and I watched as I smoked my joint from my perch on top of the island counter. I smelled Nic as she, Kim and our cousin Emily walked in. I looked over and gave her a nod. She waved and they all came over. "Hey Iz! It's been a while." Emily said smiling.

"I come bearing gifts." Kim said pulling out a basket of muffins. I felt my mouth water at the smell of them.

I took the basket from her and shoved one into my mouth. As soon as I swallowed I spoke. "Kim these are delicious." I said giving her a soft smile.

"Thanks, Em, Nic and I made them before we came. Leah said to bring food, but we didn't know what to make, so we made these." Kim said nodding.

I whistled and they guys all rushed over. I took one more muffin before the boys got there and handed them the basket. They all gushed over the taste and moaned as they ate.

"Sam, Jake, Seth, Jared the muffins are from these girls here. This is Kim, Nic and Emily." I said introducing them. Sam just nodded an carried the muffins off as Jake stared longingly at Emily, Seth was stuck on Nic, and Jared was all gooey eyed for Kim. I shook my head.

_Another one bites the dust._ I thought sighing. "Well kiddies, it's been real, but I've gotta duck out." I said loudly.

That snapped Sam, Jake, Jared, Leah and Seth out of their imprint induced daze. Looking at me their eyes were serious.

"Chill out all of you. I've gotta take a quit trip to the market. Forgot my limes." I lied easily, the pack knew what I meant so I didn't care. I walked out of the house to see Leah on my tail.

"I'm gonna go with ya." She said smiling. I just nodded.

**Time Skip**

Leah and I were doing a quick patrol and all was quiet at the moment, when out of no where a loud howl came out.

_What the fuck happened to me? Why the fuck am I a fucking huge ass dog? What the fuck did I smoke? I'm gonna fuckin KILL Jared for giving me some hallucinogenic shit._ Came Paul's voice through the link.

_Chill out! And shut the fuck up._ I ordered and hear him go quiet. Damn and I though Jake was a bummer.

_Jake? Who are you?_ He asked.

_Do you know where Jared is living right now?_ I asked.

_Yeah, he's living with that crazy girl, Izzy._ He said and Leah let out a laugh.

_Shut it, Lee! I'm not crazy. I'm very much sane, now get to that house, but don't go in. Stay inside of the tree line and we'll talk you through all this shit. _I said.

_Yeah okay._ He said warily.

I looked over at Leah and saw her body shaking. _ Go get Sam and the others. Tell everyone, but the girls that got imprinted on the party's over. Now go Leah!_ I said as she shot off like a bullet.

As I got closer to my house I saw a huge silver wolf standing there pacing. _Can you stop for one fucking minute, you're fucking giving me a head ache._ I said as his huge head snapped up to me. It was at that precise moment I felt it all come to me. Everything fucking shifted. I imprinted.

_What's that and what the fuck just happened?_ He asked walking closer to me.

_Soulmate._ I said simply.

_The legends! They're fucking true?_ He asked looking at me wide eyed.

_We're here. _Sam's voice boomed through the link.

_Finally, fuck._ I said closing the lid on my thoughts, but Paul couldn't control his.

_You fucking imprinted on my sister? Paul you…you…I can't even fucking say it._ Seth said angrily.

_Seth shut up. I think it's sweet._ Leah said cheerfully.

_So we have all Imprinted…wow…not as rare as you thought huh, Iz._ Jake thought as I turned on him and pounced.

_You fucking fucknut…if you don't shut that fucking cocky ass mouth of yours, I'm gonna shut it for you. Now Shut the fuck up all of you!_ I ordered and they all bowed down and whined. I winced. I hated to fucking do that but I need to think.

_Sorry, Iz._ Jake said quietly.

_I'm sorry too, Jake. I just need to get some shit straight. Sam take him for a run and then come back to the house. Lee, Let's get started cooking. We'll see if the girls'll help. _ I said as she nodded.

As soon as I was phased back and didn't have overgrown boys in my head I sighed. _This was just icing on the fucking shit cake._ I thought turning back to see a flash of silver skin and red hair run by. _Shit!_

**I own nothing…but Nic…What do you think will happen next I'm soooo sorry for not updating this soon, it's just with Common Sense going and The Vampire Hunter, I didn't want to get my stories jumbled. So here ya go.**


	3. Chapter 3

I took one look at Leah and turned around to run and phase. I shouted out to her and made it an order. No way was my little sister gonna be caught up in this. The only reason I've let her patrol as it is, I or Seth have been with her. She's our baby and I will not see her hurt. "Stay here and guard the house. Do not let anything near it."

As soon as I had phased I heard Sam and the guys' voices.

_Iz! What it is?!_ Sam asked.

I showed them what I saw and we shot off in the direction I saw her go.

_Is she fucking stupid? Why the hell would she be so fucking suicidal?_ Jake questioned.

_I don't know, but keep your eyes and ears open!_ I ordered. _Sam take Paul with you and go east, Jake and Jared go west. Seth take to the south and I'll head north._

I felt Paul's resistance, but I couldn't be bothered about it at the moment. _ Just fucking go!_ I ordered and they all shot off. I was heading north for a bout ten minutes before I picked up her scent. I ran following it farther and farther up north when I finally caught sight of her. I sped and saw she had a young girl, who had been screaming. I kept running and pushed to move faster and caught side of the girl's face. Not just any girl, it was Jake's younger cousin Cynthia.

_Fuck! It's Cynthia!_ I thought and felt Jake's recognition as they all high tailed it my way.

_Iz, do something, Please! That's my fucking family!_ Jake yelled through the link and I huffed as I kept pushing myself to go even faster.

_I fucking know Jake!_ I said as I gained on them. I was close enough then and jumped, pushing off the ground hard to propel myself forward. I impacted with them and latched onto the leech's head pulling it hard as I could taking it with me. As soon as I got up I dismembered the redhead's body. I turned to see Cynthia staring at me wide-eyed and scared. You could smell her fear permeating the air. I smelled her over and noticed that it was her leg that was causing her pain as my snout moved up her leg. She let out a cry and I moved back a bit to phase back. As soon as I was my human self I approached her and in the moonlight she could see my face. Recognition registered in her eyes and she gasped. "Izzy?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's me. Come on, I have to get you back." I said picking her, careful not to move her around too much. "Hang on tight. I'm sorry about me being naked, but I phased out of my clothes."

"It's okay." She said quietly looking away from my body.

"If it's uncomfortable, we could wait here for the boys." I said an she shook her head.

I nodded and took off in a sprint, dodging fallen trees, and branches. We had been running for about five minutes when the guys all showed up.

Jake phased back and threw on his shorts. He took her from me and nodded to me. "I'll take her from here."

"Be careful. Jared you stay with them and stay in wolf form." I ordered and they shot off into the night.

I hurried and phased and took off back to where I had left the Leech's body. The closer I got the more my gut kept telling me to watch out. I looked to my left and got blindsided.

_Izzy!_ I heard Seth and Sam yell out as I faded into the darkness.

**Seth's POV**

We were taken by surprise as Iz was blindsided and a gash was torn into her side. Shock flooded through us as well as anger.

Paul was the first to snap out of it and let his instinct take over. His wolf was out for blood and to take out the threat to his mate. Sam then jumped into action and he and Paul took out the male.

I phased back throwing on my shorts and rushed to Iz' side. I looked her over saw a huge gash in her side, the blood still gushing out. Her body had returned to her human form and she was laying there unconscious from blood loss.

As soon as Paul knew that the threat was gone he phased back and ran to Iz. He picked her up and ran like a bat out of hell toward the house. Sam and I phased and ran beside him. We couldn't say or think anything…it was just silent.

**(4 days later)**

Sam had taken control and had us on round the clock patrols. Nic and the other girls were informed, but until my sister woke up we couldn't celebrate the happy occasion. The elders have all been in and out of the house since the day it happened. My mom has tried to stay by her side as much as possible, but with a Paul in overprotective mode, the only way we get to spend any time with her is when he is patrolling. Even then Sam has to order him to do it. If not for the order, he wouldn't ever leave her side. That I admire, but it's getting ridiculous.

I would walk by my sister's room to see how she was doing and talk to her. This was my big sister, my rock, my anchor. She was the one I always looked up to. She was tough and didn't care what anyone thought.

That person lying in that bed looked nothing like her. Her serious, no play demeanor changed into the vulnerable 23 yr old woman she was meant to be. I needed her back. Paul was looking like a dead man walking. The bags under his eyes told the truth. He hadn't really slept in days and I knew any moment he would fall over from exhaustion. He was barely eating and wouldn't really talk. I took one long linger look at my sister and sighed. _We need her back and fast. We are falling apart without her._

**I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I heard breathing next to me and slowly, yet painfully, opened my eyes and came face to face with Paul. Oh shit, how long was I out for? What the hell happened after I blacked out? Shifting my body I saw that I was in my underwear and Paul was in a deep sleep. Jumping off the bed quickly enough without jostling him awake. Running to the bathroom I sank down on the toilet to relieve myself. Thank god, I felt like I had to go pee so fuckin badly. Getting up and pulling up my pants I'm face to face with my worst fucking nightmare. Myself in the mirror. My eyes were sunken in and I looked like I was half dead. Shaking my head I quietly tiptoed down to the kitchen and started cooking. As I stood there cooking something to eat I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn slowly to see Paul staring at me. Slowly I reach my hand up and let it graze the side of his face, making his instantly push his face into my hand closing his eyes and breathing in my scent.

His hand reached up and he opened his eyes as he gently touched my face. I nuzzled my cheek into his palm and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Closing my eyes I just let my skin feel what his skin felt like. Memorizing the feel of his hand gently caressing my face. Opening my eyes I stare into his dark deep brown eyes and felt myself falling into an abyss that made absolutely no sense to me, but it felt so right.

A small smile spread across his face and his eyes started to water. The food forgotten I reached back and turned off the burner, not taking my eyes from his. His hand still rubbing my cheek I felt the compulsive and almost overwhelming need to be in his arms. "The pull-" I started but his thumb silenced me.

"No talking." He said as his hand moved lower to my neck as if he were memorizing every curve, straight away that my body had. His right hand moved to my hip and moved up my side toward my shoulder. I knew what he was doing, his instincts were on overdrive at the moment and he was checking me for injuries. "You've been asleep for almost five days." He whispered as he moved his body closer to mine. His arms coming to rest on the small of my back holding me to him; I was at a loss at what to do, so I let my instincts take over and I ran my hands over his back and up to his shoulder blades. Feeling my way around the front and over his chest; down his hard washboard abs, and up his arms I memorized every dip of muscle, every strain of skin, every movement he made. It was as if this man was made to fit me perfectly and I for him. We were born for each other and, to be honest, I was scared shitless. This man was my other half, what would I do if I something happened to him while we were out there fighting those monsters? How would I ever cope?

My thoughts were cut off by him kissing the top of my head. My eyes wide I jumped out of his arms and moved away. I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes, but this is something that must not happen. I can't let him get hurt because of me. My brother and sister have already been hurt enough because of me. Sam, Jake and Jared too, I can't hurt this man too. "I'm sorry…Paul. Just give me some time. It's been a long while since I've felt the touch of a man. It's just gonna take a while." I said trying to let him down as easily as I could.

He looked a bit hopeful, yet I could see the hurt still there. I can't let this happen, I just can't. It may be selfish on my part, but I know if we were to get together something will happen and one of us will end up getting hurt.

Turning away from him I took off out the door phasing as I jumped off the porch.

_Bella?_ Came Sam's voice.

_Hey Sam. How's it going?_ I asked and he showed me everything.

_Wow. Thanks for taking over, Sam. I owe you one. Go get some rest. I'm sure my sister is missing you._ I said as he thanked me and ran back home.

I was alone in my head again. Just like the first time. Letting my mind wander for a couple of hours I felt everyone phase in. Putting the lid on my thought immediately, I was surprised by how much everyone was worried about me.

_Why wouldn't we be worried about you?_ Seth asked curiously.

_Never mind that. How's Cynthia doing? _I asked ignoring his question.

_She's better. Shaken, but better._ Jake said as I nod to myself.

_I'm glad you're okay, Sis. You gave us quite a scare there._ Seth said quietly.

_I'm okay. You know better than to think I'm easy to get down._ I told him laughing. _Okay all of you get home and rest up. That's an order._

_Aye Aye Captain._ Jared whooped out as he started to run home, from where ever he was phased in at.

_Bye Sis._ Seth and Leah said in unison. _Be Careful._

_I will. I'll see you all soon._ I said as they all took off.

Then it was Paul and I alone.

_Can we talk please?_ He asked and I just huffed.

_Yeah, just come to the house. I'll have them leave and it'll just be us._ I said not thinking about anything all the way home.

As soon as I stepped in the house, one look at my face and they all made an excuse to go see the beach. I'm glad I didn't have to say anything. Five minutes later I heard Paul walk through the door. I sat up straight as he sat down beside me.

"I know you want to take this slow. But what are the other emotions I feel? I felt denial, fear and something else." He spoke quietly.

"I am in denial about being mated to you. I am in fear of losing you. And what you felt before was my stubbornness coming out." I said looking away from him.

"If you're not with me, then you deny me. If you're not with me than you are losing me, your stubbornness will only lead to more hurt if you don't try and let this happen. We can start as friends, but I will tell you this right now; I want you, mind, body and soul." He said pulling my face to look at him.

I leaned into his palm and looked up. "It's hard for me to accept this. It's just that what if I hurt you? What if I do something to kill whatever we have?" I asked and he just smiled softly.

"Do not live in fear with me around, I will protect you; even from yourself." He said letting his hand rest on my cheek and his other on my knee.

"I am Alpha, and I am a mate. I had enough to deal with, then this happened and I don't know what to think. My head is a jumbled mess and I could see in everyone's minds that they are worried about me. They shouldn't be. It's just me; I think I'm always hurting them." I admitted to him.

"We've been imprinted for five days and for four of those days you've been out cold. I want to get to know you, but you have to let me in; not turn me away." He said pulling my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "You only have their best interest at heart. But from what I've seen, you try and shoulder this burden by yourself. Let us help. Don't try and keep them from what comes natural to them. It's in our blood to protect this land and its people. But you sheltering them isn't helping them any. Let them do what they do best."

His words struck my heart with a force and for the first time in a very long time, I cried. We sat there for almost an hour; him holding me and me crying into his chest. I felt safe and loved, yet I didn't dare try to understand that.

**Time Skip** **(One Month Later)**

Today was a bad day. Quil phased. He was the last. And the moment he found out about me and Paul…hell broke loose.

_You fucking Cunt! You can't have her. She's mine and I'll not let you fucking take her!_ Quil shouted through the link.

_If she was meant for you, she would have imprinted on you, you fucking dumbass!_ Sam yelled back.

_She's Paul's, you two-faced, two-timing Asshole!_ Leah shouted.

_You all don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I'll fucking show you all!___Quil retorted as he tried to make his way near me. That didn't happen Paul raced to my side and got in his path.

_Move! You fucking prick. You aren't anything but the man-whore of La Push!_ Quil growled out.

_Make me!_ Paul said snidely. I was getting tired of this.

_Enough! All of you!_ I yelled out the order and they all whined at the weight of the order. _Quil you will no longer speak to him like that. In fact you will not speak to him at all, unless it has something to do with patrol or it is extremely important. The rest of you stop egging him on. This is all bullshit. Quil, Paul is my imprint and I am his. So just shut up about it already. Phase back all of you and get to the house!_

As soon as they were all phased back they got dressed and took off. Paul stood beside me and I phased back to human. "I'm sorry he upset you." I said hugging him.

He hugged me back and buried his face in my hair. "Sweetie as long as your beside me, I'll be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"Seriously…I am sorry about that." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I know. It's not your fault he's deluded. Come on let's go get something to eat." He said pulling my shirt on me. I pulled up my shorts and we started walking back.

What caused his outburst, you may ask? Paul did. I find it amusing that he never paid me any attention until I was gone from his sight. Now that he's one of us…it's going to be much harder to get peace and quiet. Jake wants to kill him, Sam wanted to maim him, and Seth and Leah want to make him suffer, slowly and painfully. Paul's indifferent, he just plain ignored him. Paul was thinking about the other night while we were in bed, while he was on patrol and all of a sudden there was Quil in his head. The moment he caught what was in Paul's head, he went berserk. This just sucks. Paul had moved into my house and after two weeks he moved into my bedroom. Yeah, slow and easy right? But he doesn't push me, just is there for me.

'So much for me denying myself.' I thought as we reached the house. I could already hear yelling from inside the house. This is going to be a long while and I know Quil is going to make everyone miserable. Lynden, Collin, Brady and Embry have been good sports about it, but Quil is a whole other thing by himself. His animosity towards Paul is one thing, but to turn that shit on those boys is a whole other ballgame. One that I have no patience for and will most likely punish him for.

Paul pulled me to him and placed an arm around my waist and we walked into the house. Quil started growling and turned his head away. Embry, Lynden, and Collin smirked, as if they knew something. Brady just shook his head sighing. Leah, Nic, Kim, and Emily took off toward the kitchen. Jake, Sam, and Seth stood up and watched as Paul and I took off toward our bedroom. "All of you need to get out of here if you don't want to hear anything." Paul yelled out as we heard feet scrambling and the girls, aside from Leah, complaining about being man handled.

I sighed and laid down. It was the only way he and I could cuddle and not be interrupted. I started to doze off when I felt his hot breath on my neck and his warm tongue start to move up and down the column of my neck.

I moaned out and was about to moved to sit on him, when a warning howl broke out. I shot off him and took off out the door, Paul right behind me. Forgetting about my clothes I phased only to hear Collin's frantic voice.

_Izzy! We've got a major problem!_ He yelled out as we ran toward where he was.


	5. Chapter 5

_What the fuck, Collin? What's wrong?_ I asked sounding annoyed.

_Get your ass up here! You have to see this shit with your own eyes._ He said briefly.

_Don't gotta get all hostile man. She was just askin._ Paul growled. I nudged his side as I motioned my head toward the west, the direction of where Collin was posted up.

We ran for almost three miles till we saw Collin huddled up against a body. The body of a young native girl. I inched closer as Collin's head looked up at me. The tears in his eyes made my heart stop. I moved my head to the side and Collin crawled away. The body of the girl was one that I hadn't thought of…one of our own being murdered in cold blood. The stench of bloodsucker surrounded this area and it was of a familiar being. This girl was one of us, but she smelled different.

_What happened?_ I asked and Collin whimpered.

_I'm not sure. When I left your house, I thought I should just go ahead and phase to see if anything was around and that's when I heard her crying. When I got here the smell of leech was everywhere. She was freezing so I thought I'd try and keep her warm while I howled out for you. I didn't know what else to do._ Collin whimpered out as his eyes kept going back to the girl. She looked to be about his age. _She is. Her name is Anabella Rose or Ana. She was in my class this year._

_Do you feel anything for her?_ I asked curiously as he showed me the feeling of the pull. _Okay. Head back to the house Col. Paul keep watch while I phase back and pick her up and run home._

Paul just nodded and Collin whined again. I just rushed my head toward the house and he took off. I went behind a tree to phase back and put my clothes on.

I slowly walked over the girl and picked her up and held her close to me. I ran as fast as I could. I saw everyone there the moment the house came into view. Seth and Sam were standing there trying to hold Collin in place. He was struggling to get loose from his brothers' grip to get to his imprint.

"Collin you're gonna have to calm yourself." I ordered and he finally relented. I looked over to my sister and said, "Leah go get Mom now!"

She nodded and shot off toward our parents house. The moment she left I took the girl inside and laid her down on the couch. The boys were all outside and I heard a commotion. "Sam take control!" I ordered and he started belting out orders left and right. I looked over to Paul, who had a worried look on him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand on his. I squeezed lightly before I went back to my task of trying to get to her wounds. "Paul go outside and help the guys try and keep Collin calm. When Mom gets here tell her and Leah to come straight in." I said and he nodded.

I finally got her tattered and bloodied shirt off as I saw the extent of the damage. At that moment my mom burst through the door with Lee on her tail.

"What happened?" She asked as she went into Nurse mode and I stood up and sighed.

"She was attacked by a bloodsucker. I think it was a warning, plus I think it was the other one I smelled that night I got jumped." I said as mom looked over to me.

"The one that the boys killed?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I never got to tell them I smelled three leeches that night. There was another one there. They killed two of them…but I swear I saw a blonde one." I said.

She nodded. "Bells, come pick her up so I can pull off these bloodied pants." She said and I did as she asked.

I let out a gasp as I saw the true extent of the damaged. She was scratched and clawed, bruised and beaten until her legs were black, blue and bloody. "Fuck!" I growled out.

"Keep your cool, Bells. I don't need you out of commission again." She said as I forced calm into my system.

"This shit can't keep happening, Mom." I said as she nodded and started to disinfect all of the wounds.

"I know, baby girl, I know. You and the rest will do what you can, but you can only do so much. You can't expect to keep the tribe and yourself out of danger all the time." She said wisely and I was just now realizing how fucking stupid I was.

"Mom, I'll be back." I said as she nodded.

I stepped outside and looked to Leah. "Stay inside with Mom." She nodded and went on in the house. "Collin, Brady, and Embry stay here and guard the house. Quil go to the northern border and patrol, Jared to the southern Border for patrol, Jake to the Western boarder for patrol. You will stay there and do what you were built for. Any and I fucking mean, Any bloodsuckers step up and you rip them shits to pieces. Sam, Paul, Seth we're heading to the treaty line. Sam get the doc on the phone. It's time we bring this shit to them." I ordered as they all took off quickly.

I was pissed beyond belief. I was not going to let this shit go. They want to be friends; they can help clean this shit up.

The moment we made it to the treaty line the Cullen's were already there.

"Isabella, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The Doc asked.

I went behind a tree to phase back and dress. I walked out and stared down each of them. "You started this shit and you will help clean it up or we'll call the treaty void and null." I stated as they all looked at me confused. I replayed everything from when I blacked out to finding Ana.

"I see." Edward said. "We'll help. They are here because of us."

"Your mess, we've been trying to clean up, but no more. You will help or we will kill you and I have no doubt in my mind that we can. My conscience will be clear either way." I said as I turned around and walked off. The boys waiting until the vamps were gone. They will rue the day they fucked with my family.

**New chapter for you all. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iz's POV**

It has been three days since we found Ana and had the meeting with the bloodsuckers. We've had patrols running every single hour. The boys are exhausted, but until we catch and stop these leeches we have no choice. I refuse to back down. The Cullen's have been doing their part, but we need to step it up.

I was running on the other side of the rez when I smelt them. Two leeches. I shot off signaling Jared and Sam, who'd been on patrol with me, and saw them change direction. I followed the scent and watched as the two leeches, a blonde male and blonde female, jump into a tree.

One, the blond female, tsked at me and wagged her finger. "Tut, tut, little mutt. I'll not have you bite me when I only came to deliver a message." She chimed out. I growled but waited.

"That's better." She giggled.

I phased back and got dressed.

"What business do you have here leech?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Part of that remains to be seen, the other part to deliver a message. This message came from a superior. My superior, as well as my husband's brother. He lives with the family known as the Cullen's. he asked us to tell you this: 'Be wary of the Cullen's they have more secrets hiding in their closets than anyone he knows.' That being said, I'd suggest you heed his warning and calm yourselves. My superior knows what he's talking about. He works undercover for his superiors to flush out covens that have an ulterior motive to our laws." The female said as the male just stared us down.

I smirked. "You can try to stare me down all you want, leech. You don't scare me." I snapped.

"Oh, little girl. You have nothing to worry about. I have no doubt in my mind that you're not afraid of us. Although I couldn't say the same for the two wolves behind you. My wife is correct. My brother is the bitten up blonde. So trust me when I say that what you've been through up till now was just the beginning." He said leaning against the tree.

"Explain." I demanded.

"I think I've said too much as it is. But let's just say I've got a good hunch on what's coming." The male said methodically. "By the way, I'm Peter Whitlock and this beauty is my wife, Charlotte."

With that they ran off through the trees.

**Paul's POV**

I was sitting the living room watching a boring ass show when I heard growling and shouting heading toward the house. It was Sam, Jared and my Izzy.

"Iz, all I'm saying is why let them go? We could have killed them and that would be two less leeches to worry about!" Sam growled/shouted. What the hell are they arguing about now?

"And what was that crack about us being scared? I wasn't fucking scared! I was fuckin' pissed!" Jared shouted. Damn idiots! Those two can't ever fuckin' be quiet, can they?

"What did you want me to do? Grow wings and fuckin' fly after them? They were high up in the fuckin' tree, you fuckin dumbass!" Izzy yelled back. She was annoyed, irritated, pissed, just take your pick. "Shut the fuck up, Jared!"

They both stopped and stared at her.

"And don't you ever fuckin' question my fuckin' decisions again. My instincts said to heed the warning we fuckin' given. I don't trust them one fucking bit, but they risked their own fuckin' lives to deliver that fucked up message!" She growled out. She topped and turned to see me standing on the porch. At that moment I could see just how close her wolf was to the surface. Her eyes were pitch black aside from the yellow glowing ring outlining the iris'.

"Baby, come in and calm down. All of you need to calm down." I said wisely. At this moment in time I figured 'voice of reason' would do me better.

"You guys are gonna wake the rez. Just go to bed so we can get out there and patrol." Lyndon said as he, Embry and Jake came walking into the yard.

"Lyn, do double sweeps, keep to the routes but widen it about ten miles out." I ordered and they all nodded. "Come on, baby. Let's go get some rest."

"Just get some rest, Iz. We don't need you droppin from exhaustion." Jake said giving her a wink. "We'll be fine."

"We got this." Embry said also giving her a wink.

I smirked as I heard a chuckle leave her lips then followed by a big yawn.

"Let's all get some rest. We'll need it for the council meeting tomorrow." Izzy said pulling my hand and dragged me into the house. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, Sam. Go see Leah, Jared go see Kim. Rest and we can resume our argument tomorrow."

The two dumbasses took off and didn't look back. Fuckin' idiots know better than to question her. Even I fuckin' know better, but my mate was tired and I needed to get some sleep as well.

**Peter's POV**  
This sucks. Got chased by fuckin' mutts tonight, ruined my sneakers, Charlotte got twigs in her hair. I didn't know those fuckers were that fast. Jazz said that we needed to warn the wolves, because it seems that one of the Cullen's were obsessed with one of the wolves' mate. Hmm…wonder who that would be…

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it might have something to do with the delicious smelling human I had come across today at the laundry mat. She was a looker and all, but she smelled like wet dog. Ugh…She was pale though, so I knew she wasn't a shifter, but she reeked of one. Which meant that she was probably sleeping with one or she was the mate of one…I'd go with the latter and if it was her then we'd need to warn the wolves again.

That girl was a bitch to say the least. The way she told the Cullen's what they were gonna do and when…well let's just say I'd hate to cross her. I saw no fear in her eyes and Char said that she didn't see it in her aura either. The other two reeked of fear, but that girl was gonna be either a great ally or an even greater enemy…Char and I would have to choose our alliances carefully. This was gonna suck.

**Chapter 6 finished! Go me (does the cabbage patch) go me!**


End file.
